Soft Hands
by BearTamer
Summary: Marco is best when it comes to negotiating new territories for his captain. Too bad his Phoenix powers can get on the way of having a real pirate handshake.


**A/N: So, my theory is that Marco, due to his ability to constantly heal right away can't build any callouses on his hands. This was going to be a purely humorous fic but it somehow also became comfort.**

Soft Hands

"Well, what do you think?" Marco asked with his arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face. "Do you find the terms agreeable?"

The man standing before him stared at the document in front of him with an equally neutral expression, several seconds passed by before a large grin crossed the man's face. "Marco the Phoenix you have yourself a deal."

Marco gave an audible sigh of relief. Finally, after months of intense negotiation, the island of Teqa was now under Whitebeard's protection. It was one of the few islands in the first part of the New World that didn't have any known power from the Four Emperors or the World Government associated with it. Which was surprising seeing as how the island had quite a large population and was rumored to be home to some amazing blacksmiths which made quality armor and weapons. The thing was though that on the surface the island was tiny, having an area of less than 15 square miles and was nothing but flat sand. Anyone who saw the island merely assumed that was it and moved on.

It wasn't until about a year ago when some young rookie pirates whom Marco didn't even bothering remembering the names of attacked the Moby Dick. It was laughably pathetic and they were quickly and utterly defeated by Thatch and his division who wanted to take care of them because the rookies had attacked during dinner. Unfortunately, despite their power and skill some people (Thatch) on the Moby Dick were idiots and he had allowed a chain which had gotten wrapped around his leg during the battle to drag him into the ocean and he fell overboard.

However, Thatch's stupidity had managed to be useful for once, for while underwater the chain that had dragged him under got lodged on a rock which the swordsman was able to easily remove and he found a small underwater cave. Curious he swam through and discovered an entire civilization. No one had spotted him so he quickly removed the chain that was around his leg and swam back out of the cave where Namur was waiting for him, he along with the others were a bit worried when Thatch had not surfaced right away so he was sent down to get him.

After they had managed to get back on the boat Thatch in his excitement and haste told everyone about the island below the surface of the water and the rest was history.

"However there is one small stipulation before I sign." The large man frowned deeply. Marco was brought out of his past musings by this raising a curious eyebrow. The man smiled. "You must shake my hand," he said reaching it out.

Marco grinned at the gesture and grabbed his hand giving a good firm handshake, however as soon as he let go Marco could immediately tell something was wrong. The man was staring at his hand with a frown on his face. "Is something wrong?" Marco asked.

"Your hands…" the man murmured, he then turned to Marco. "I'm sorry, but I cannot sign this document."

Marco blinked in utter surprise. "What do you mean, didn't you just say that you find the terms agreeable?" His voice was tight trying to not let frustration and confusion show through.

The man rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his head. "Don't take this the wrong way my friend, and I do consider us friends, but I cannot be protected by someone whose hands are as soft as a baby's bottom."

There was a brief spell of silence before uncontrollable laughter erupted in the room. Thatch, who was also in the meeting as he was the one who discovered the place and thus wanted to be there when Teqa joined their ranks was holding his abdomen one arm and cradling his face with the other. "What the hell! That is literally the funniest thing I've heard in months!"

Marco turned a very bright shade of red, which was not unnoticed by Thatch because of course it wasn't and the fourth division commander doubled back into laughter now just completely on the floor. Marco shook himself and took a deep breath. He was better than this, he could pull himself together. He turned to the man and asked, "my hands feel like what now?"

"Listen Marco, I know it sounds strange, but as a Blacksmith I just can't understand how a pirate especially the first mate to a crew as strong as Whitebeard's has such soft hands." The man sighed and rubbed his chin in thought. "Hell, I know some 7-year olds with rougher hands than yours."

Thatch whose laughter had quelled significantly enough for him to talk couldn't help himself. "You know Marco I'm sure Izo would want to know your secret." Marco shot him a glare daring the chef to continue, which Thatch happily obliged. "Because he's worth it."

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to the man he had been negotiating with. "Excuse me, I have to kick my crewmates ass." The man nodded sagely in understanding, while Marco cracked his knuckles. Thatch immediately through up his hands, but all cries of "mercy" were unheard by the Phoenix and less than 10 seconds later Thatch was lying on the floor in the fetal position moaning in pain.

The man quirked a curious at Thatch's prone form before turning to Marco. "His hands must be softer than yours are my friend."

Marco leaned back casually with his thumbs in front pockets. "Look, the reason my hands are so soft, is because of my phoenix powers." At the man's puzzled expression Marco continued. "One of my abilities is healing, no matter what damage I take it will always be healed by my phoenix fire." He then pointed to a very sharp blade lying on the man's workbench. "May I?"

The man nodded and Marco grabbed the blade and sliced the palm of his left hand, blue and gold flames immediately lapped up the crimson blood before it could even drip on the floor. The man gave Marco an almost pitying glance. "It must be painful not letting your body build up its own natural defenses; does it hurt every time you get attacked?"

"It used to," Marco said surprising himself. "I used to get hurt a lot in battle before I mastered armament haki, now though I use haki to block most attacks."

The man stood with his arms crossed while Thatch who was in a little less pain now gave Marco a curious glance. Usually Marco only shared things about his past with Pops, he had often (accidentally) captured ending glimpses of their conversations but even he had enough sense and tact to not mention it to either of them. He then turned to the man who sighed heavily as if he was trying to wrap his head around something that was hard to accept. He was then surprised by the man gesturing to him and asking both him and Marco to follow him into the forge.

Thatch grimaced trying to get up, when Marco offered him a hand and helped him up. "You know Thatch, one of these days your big mouth is going to get you killed."

Thatch snorted leaning on Marco slightly for support. Though he would be fine soon, the Phoenix did a real number on him. "You're being awfully grim." His face then became serious. "Look, about what you said, I ain't gonna ask for details or anything, I just wanna know why you said anything to that guy."

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really know. I guess he sort of reminds me of Pops even though I don't know his name. Now let's get to the forge before this deal completely tanks."

A few moments later they were both in the forge. It was almost unbearably hot and smoky; however, Thatch and Marco had been in much worse environments for much longer periods of time, they could stand to be in this forge for a few moments. The man gestured for them to come closer and then he put his hand straight into the fire. Marco and Thatch watched in surprise as the man held his hand directly in the flame for several second before pulling it out and dipping it into a pot of water. When he pulled his hand out it was raw, red and peeling.

The man gave another sigh at their expression, which snapped them both out of their wonderings. "It took me a long time to be able to do that." He started. "Now my hands can barely feel anything and it takes a very sharp blade to cut my skin."

"That's incredible." Marco muttered, to which Thatch nodded in agreement.

"Our ancestors had very thin skin, but over time our people decided to make armor that would protect us from anything. Many died due to the intense work conditions, but over time we grew stronger and more tolerant. Now we do not even need this armor to protect us." The man then looked to Marco. "My friend, your ability to heal yourself is incredible, but at the cost of being unable to let your own skin forge into its own armor is terrible."

Marco gave an irritated sigh. "I've already said that I can use haki now so it is okay. It is the same as your thick skin."

The man shook his head. "No, it isn't." He then walked over to Marco and before either he or Thatch knew what was happening Marco was poked and prodded several times. "Now your armament haki won't work for the next 10 minutes." At this Thatch and Marco raised a skeptical eyebrow, the man responded by handing Marco a dagger. "Here, try."

Marco wordlessly took the sharp instrument and ran it across his hand. To his and Thatch's surprise the blade cut right through his skin. "I don't understand, only a master swordsman or a blade infused with haki itself can cut through armament haki." He then handed the blade back to the man, while his phoenix flames cleaned his wound. "I'm guessing you're not going to tell us how you did that."

The man gave a slight chuckle. "Even if we are allies, I would never divulge that secret to anyone; you know perhaps it isn't us that need you, but you who needs us." He then handed Marco the document which was signed. "My friend even our best armor will become weary after a while, but it will always protect you. Your phoenix flames may protect you from permanent damage, but how does that prove what battles you have gone through without scars?"

Thatch was quick to jump in. "Look you can't insult my friend like that. He has been through more…"

"Thatch be quiet." Marco interrupted. He then turned to the man. "What is the point of all this?"

"The point is I can see the battle weariness in your eyes, and that proves more to me than your soft and non-calloused hands."

Thatch raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait we've been negotiating for months and you are just now noticing this?"

The man chuckled. "I've known all along what fierce fighters you both are. Despite how small our island is we aren't completely cut off from the world" He then turned to look at Marco directly. "And I know what a phoenix is, I knew all along why you have soft hands."

Marco blinked. "Then why did you…"

"Honestly, because I thought it would be funny." The man replied. "And it was, but more importantly than that, I wanted to see how much you trusted me. After all, if we don't have trust this relationship can't last."

Marco smiled and both he and Thatch turned and left. There wasn't any more to be said. Marco continued looking at the document with a glad expression on his face which contrasted to Thatch's confused one. "Something bothering you?" Marco asked the chef.

"Yeah, did we ever get that guy's name?"


End file.
